A Memory of Flowers
by ShyStars
Summary: "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."
1. Chapter 1: Not at All

**A Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating** : Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own D. Gray-Man I just own Remy and any characters that aren't familiar.

 **Author's Note** : I have had a story in my head for a while now, including this character that I greatly love. I just want to share her story. Let me know what you all think in a review. Please~

P.S. This is about a year before Allen comes to the order. I wanted to integrate my character with the canon characters a little before I start with the main plot line. Don't worry, I don't plan to cover the whole year with a lot of chapters, I just want to get the introductions and possibly some growth in a few relationships a little down. Maybe five or six chapters. No more than ten that's for sure!

 **Word Count:** 2,377

 **Editing: December 11, 2018**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Not at All**

"This way Remy!" Bright, pale blue eyes watched the back of the person who had introduced himself as the Black Order's chief supervisor, Komui Lee. He was leading them in the direction of a large elevator that was waiting to take them, her, to see someone named Helveska. Helveska wanted to see her innocence; Four rough, green bands that had the appearance of burnt scar tissue except for the color, that wrapped around each of her limbs that apparently made her a parasitic type…whatever that was supposed to mean. Remy just knew that the bands etched into her pale skin helped protect her from the monsters that were always trying to kill her. She had had them for as long as she could remember, which admittedly wasn't long, so she never questioned them. They were useful even if they were painful sometimes.

"This is an elevator?" Remy questioned as she stepped onto the huge platform, her blue eyes looking all around her in wonder. A large cannon on one side caught her attention. "I didn't think elevators had weapons, but I've never been on one before. So, what do I know?" She shrugged, walking past the smiling chief, who was standing at the control panels, to stand along the railing. She gripped the bar lightly, leaning far over the side with no fear to look down where Komui was taking her. It was very dark.

"Ready Remy?"Komui asked her, causing her to lean back over onto her two feet properly, which Komui gave a relieved sigh for, and looked over her shoulder at him. Her wide blue eyes, so large they seemed almost unnatural, blinked at him through her short, curly dirty-blonde hair that fell in a mess around her ears before she gave a nod and turned back to look at the darkness below. This time her feet staying firmly on the platform. "Alright, here we go!"

Remy's hands tightened on the railing, the metal giving way easily to make indentions of her fingers without her even realizing it as the platform gave a jerk and began moving down relatively fast. "I do not like the dark" Remy stated as they went further and further down, no lights but the one small one on elevator making her feel trapped. "I do not like it at all."

"It will only be for a little while Remy" Komui tried to reassure the small girl, still amazed she was twenty years old with how young and childlike she looked at an even five feet and with her wide eyes that looked at everything around her with near dewy-eyed naivety. She even spoke with a blunt innocence that made him question the age she had given the finders who had brought her in. "Helveska just wants to check your innocence and then we can go back up to the main floors where we can see where everything is, including your room as I'm sure you're probably tired–"

"No. I do not require sleep, but I am hungry. Does this place have chocolate?" Remy asked absentmindedly, her thoughts traveling to the possibility of getting a good, full meal. One with mounds of chocolates, and no vegetables. In fact, she only envisioned sweets; cakes, dango, gumdrops and ice-cream. _I wonder if they will have chocolate ice-cream? It is my favorite._ "I would like that very much. Chocolate ice cream..." Remy stated, paying no mind to Komui, who was smiling at her.

"You and Suman will get along perfectly," Komui spoke, causing the girl to lose her daydream of delicious food and look towards the supervisor once more.

"Who is Suman? And why will we get along?" Remy started, "Does he like chocolate ice cream as well? Which is not hard, chocolate ice cream is delicious after all..." Before she could continue a voice interrupted her. Komui was smiling at her, not sure what to make of the rambling and random girl quite yet truthfully, when a deep, feminine voice spoke out from the darkness and the elevator came to a stop.

"Remy Alick" Remy startled as a white, ghostly figure that was extremely tall with long wisps of hair shaped more like tendrils appeared from out of the darkness abruptly. The figure had no eyes as a mask appeared to cover the face and the hair started there as well. Remy stumbled back as several strands of the strange being's hair moved forward and grabbed her, lifting her up and into the air.

Remy jerked about, fear beginning to emerge and overtake her previous feelings of wonderment as the tendrils continued wrapping around her tightly, not giving her a way to escape. The white figure was lifting her further away from the one light and into the darkness. She began to will the bands on her limbs, her innocence, to activate and attack the monster when the same voice began to talk once more. It drew Remy's attention despite her current level of discomfort. "Remy Alick, I am Helveska. Do not be afraid. I have appeared before you to measure your synchronization rate."

A shiver passed through Remy as she fought to control her breathing, frantic heartbeat and her fear. She did not like being manhandled. "I do not like this" Remy spoke, her voice dull and almost emotionless except for the slight tremor at the end, "I do not like this at all."

"It's only for a little while longer Remy, please be patient and endure it" Komui's voice broke through her fear, causing the girl to look over her shoulder to see the older man smiling gently at her from where he hadn't moved from his spot on the elevator. "Helveska will not harm you. I promise" Remy gave a small, jerking nod, closing her eyes in a tight grimace as she fell limp Helveska's tendrils, trying to ignore the situation as she focused on the soothing voices around her instead of the situation. "What is her synchro rate, Helveska?"

"Searching...searching..." Remy wiggled about again as she felt an almost probing like feeling on her wrists and ankles, where the things they called innocence resided, "Innocence: Anneaux de Fleurs. Synchronization rate at twenty-four percent...forty-three percent...fifty-seven percent...seventy-one percent...Synchronization rate at eighty-seven percent."

"Eighty-seven percent, that's good" Komui spoke again, writing the information down on a clipboard he had brought along, "Is that all Helveska?"

"Remy Alick" Remy opened her eyes as the woman's voice grew frosty, having a different feeling altogether, "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

Remy blinked up at the white being, as she still wasn't quite sure what was holding her, in confusion as she didn't understand a single thing that had come of the being's mouth. "Um, I do not understand."

"That is alright Remy" Komui continued smiling at the girl as she was slowly placed back onto the elevator where she had been standing before, the tendrils drawing back once more. Which Remy was instantly and immensely relieved about. "Not even Helveska truly understands a prophecy when she speaks one. It's part of her innocence and will reveal itself in time. Now," Komui pressed a button on the control panel and the elevator started making its way upward again, "why don't we return to the main level and someone can show you to your room and the cafeteria? Weren't you hungry?"

"I am always hungry" Remy answered, trying to shake off her confusion like usual, as she was often left confused and without answers until she later figured them out for herself. "But I do feel like eating food right now. There will be ice cream, yes? Chocolate?"

"Yes," Komui chuckled lightly, seeing very much that her and Suman, who was another parasitic exorcist that had a huge appetite, would get along. "Jeryy should have some chocolate ice cream. I do hope that is not all that you eat though."

"Of course that is not all that I eat," Remy answered, looking at Komui with a new expression that clearly revealed her thinking that he was a complete idiot, "I also enjoy eating clafouti, dango, cake, éclair, religieuse, mousse, cream puffs, fartons, toffee, sherbert, pie, especially chocloate pie, cook-"

Komui cut the girl off before she could continue, an actual full laugh bubbling forth, "Okay I understand. But, do you eat anything other then sweets Remy? Like vegitables or fruits?"

"I do not like vegitables" Remy told him like it was the simpliest thing in the world just as the elevator came to a stop on the main floor again, a crowd that the girl took no notice of having formed waiting for them, "And I do eat fruit, like with clafouti and-"

Komui cut her off again, taking note of how her slightly french accent deeped when she spoke french words but not spanish or English, "Alright, I understand, that's fine. Now-"

This time he was broken off mid-speeh by the very person he was just about to suggest he find to show her around, also just taking note like Remy the group of people watching them curiously, "Brother!"

A young girl, who was younger than Remy but almost managed to look older than the blonde with a pretty, slightly rounded face and pointed chin which was framed with bangs, with the rest of her very long, dark hair pulled back into two twin ponytails on either side of her head, called out to Komui. She was wearing a short black, pleated skirt with a black, long sleeved jacket decorated with an intricate silver cross resting upon her breast with white cuffs and a pair a long, knee high black boots.

"Lenalee!" Komui cried out, his attitude and demeanor abruptly changing at the sight and sound of his younger sister, as he sprung forward with his arms spread wide and fat crocodile tears falling down his cheeks, "You've returned! Where have you been? I thought you might have run off and eloped-"

Remy watched curiously as the girl side stepped the director with a tired sigh, causing him to fall to the ground in a dramatic heap. "You knew I was welcoming Kanda back from his mission in Germany. He's bringing the Innocence this way now to give to Helveska. I rushed back when I heard that the new exorcist was being welcomed." Remy blinked almost owlishly, standing still as the girl turned away from her brother, almost like she'd rather ignore him then look at him, which caused him to wail pathetically in the background (which neither girl took notice of, as well as the small group of men in white lab coats trying to comfort him), and gave her a wide smile. "Hello, I am Lenalee Lee. Welcome to the Black Order," Remy watched as her smile faltered slightly when Remy returned the smile, if not as wide and a little awkwardly, catching sight of the smaller girl fully. "A child? Again..."

"I think you are confused," Remy spoke up, cutting in before she could continue on her train of thought, pushing aside the small satisfaction she felt at someone besides her being lost and confused, "I am Remy Alick. I am twenty years old. I am not a child."

"Twenty?" The girl, Lenalee, gasped lightly in shock, not expecting it as the small blonde looked at least a year or two younger than she was. "Really?"

Remy was about to answer (of course really, why else would she have told her so if it wasn't the truth?) when a deep and cold voice broke in from behind Lenalee, "I doubt it. Move." Lenalee turned around quickly, ashamed she hadn't felt the boy come up behind her in her shock, taking a couple steps back subconsciously and allowing Remy to see who had spoken suddenly.

A young man, who appeared to be at least eighteen but no older than his early twenties, stood glaring down at them. He had a sharp, almost feminine face with narrowed, dark brown eyes framed by straight bangs and two long stripes of black hair while the rest of his long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a jacket similar to Lenalee's in decoration, expect that is was much longer, falling to around his ankles in a trench coat length with black pants tucked into a standard pair of knee high, black boots. Remy took note of the katana hanging from his belt on his waist before his eyes locked with hers. "There is no way you are twenty, yōsei."

"I am not a sprite." Remy started "I do not remember many things," Remy stated, causing everyone around her, including the scientists who had frozen at Kanda's arrival, Komui and Lenalee's eyes to widen slightly at her terminology and choice of words. Even Kanda's eyes widened fractionally, "But I do know that my name is Remy Alick and that I am twenty years old."

Remy's eyes watched, still wide like that of an owl, as Kanda's glare returned in full force. "Tch. Move." He shoved past her and Lenalee to step onto the elevator Remy and Komui had stepped off not too long ago and immediately pressed the button to begin his decent into the darkness. Remy watched him curiously the entire time, Kanda never turning back around despite the eyes he could feel on the back of his head.

"That's Yu Kanda, he is an exorcist as well," Lenalee introduced him since he hadn't bothered to do so before he left in a huff, not that he would have anyway, drawing Remy's attention back to her. "Sorry about him, but he's really not so bad. Kanda is actually very nice!"

Remy just looked back in the direction the elevator had once rested at, the spot empty now, with her face blank and her eyes still blank before she looked back up at Lenalee. "I do not think that I like him. I do not think that I like him at all."

 **Translations (I got everything from a translator, so I am sorry if its wrong) and Explanations:**

Anneaux de Fleurs – French – Flower's Rings, Ring of Flowers

Yōsei – Japanese – Fairy, Sprite, Elf

Clafouti- a baked French dessert of fruit, traditionally black cherries,arranged in a buttered dish and covered with a thick flan-like batter. It is dusted with powdered sugar and served lukewarm, sometimes with cream

Religieuse – French – a French pastry made of two pastry cases, one larger than the other, filled with crème pâtissière, mostly commonly chocolate or mocha. Each is covered in a ganache of the same flavor as the filling, and then joined with buttercream frosting.

Fartons – Spanish – delicate and spongy confectionery sweet. Elongated and glazed with sugar, they are made to be dipped in orxata (or horchata), a drink made of tigernuts that is served cold, but fartons can also be eaten with hot beverages such as hot chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N (2):**

Remy is completely different than any character I have tried to write before, which is why this is going to be so challenging. I hope to write more of her, and with -Man, but I'm not sure if I will ever actually get everything out. I hope you like her, even though you do not know much yet.

Quiz: Did anyone notice Remy's quirk? She has many, but I wondered if anyone could easily spot this one?


	2. Chapter 2: Of Books and Rabbits

**A Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating** : Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own D. Gray-Man.

 **Author's Note** : I have had a story in my head for a while now, including this character that I greatly love. I just want to share her story. Let me know what you all think in a review. Please~

P.S. **SPOILERS** (Please ignore this note if you, despite it being out many years now, do not know the whole story thus far). I want to explain a little bit more about the pairing of this story, because I know about Alma and Kanda's past and everything. While my OC Remy is paired with Kanda, there is no guarantee that anything remotely romantic will happen between them. Kanda has a dark past and at this point he is still searching for the one he loved in another life. And Remy has her own battles and stuff she is searching and struggling for. Both characters, especially Remy, have a lot of growth they need to go through, and heck, they might just do some growing together. But this is mainly a -man story, not just a Yu Kanda story, she will grow and expand with every character in different ways. There will be love at one point, but there is no telling how it will develop at this stage (I know, but I am certainly not revealing, haha) and I'm not gonna rush it. I want everyone to love Remy as much as I have come to, if possible. She's different, and I can't wait to develop the relationships in this story.

 **Word Count:** 1,928

 **Edited: December 11, 2018**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Of Books and Rabbits**

"Remy!" Large, blue eyes opened at the sound of their name, a small yawn escaping pale, chapped lips as the small exorcist sat up from where they were sitting, or would have if they didn't hit their head on the metal bars of the bed where the box-springs sat. She was currently sleeping under the bed instead of on top. "Remy!"

"Yes, I am here. Please stop calling my name. I am not deaf" The blunt voice of the small, doll like girl, who was not a child despite what her appearance suggested, "I will be out in a moment, please wait." She then began crawling out from the small space that was underneath the bed she was given. Remy preferred sleeping on the floor, the plush mattress was too soft for someone who had spent their whole life living on the streets of Paris to feel comfortable in.

"Remy, I have your new uniform!" The soft voice of the girl who had attached herself to Remy since she had arrived at that Order a mere month ago, Lenalee, called once more from the other side of the door, "Johnny just finished it. Let's make sure it fits properly!"

"That is fine" Remy answered, dusting her borrowed clothes that were way too big. They belonged to Lenalee, who was at least five inches taller than the older girl who was also too thin, in an almost unhealthy way. Remy didn't get a lot of food where she came from, and any food she managed to get her hands on was often given to others who were in worse conditions than she was. However, within the month that the blond girl had been at the order, not yet having any missions as she was considered not well enough once she had been examined, something she had hated, she had already started gaining some weight and a healthier glow to her naturally sun-kissed skin. Her five-foot height had remained the same though. It seemed as if the girl was done growing in that department.

Remy opened the heavy door to see the black-haired girl smiling down at her, her dark eyes sparkling in the bright lighting being thrown from Remy's room; Remy slept with every light that was in her room on at all times. She did not like the dark at all as there were terrible things that lived in the dark that she could not risk being victim to. "Good morning Lenalee."

"Good morning!" The cheerful girl returned, smile widening on her face as she held out a package to the smaller exorcist, "Special delivery from Johnny. He said that the measurements should be right, but he wanted to make sure it was comfortable enough for you!"

"Yes, it should be fine" Remy took the package, that was actually quite heavy for being just clothes, from the girl and turned back to head to her bathroom which has been her only request since she had come to headquarters. She did not care where her room was or if it was falling apart, that would have been something familiar, she just wanted privacy and her own bathroom. "I will be right back out" She told the younger girl and entered the bathroom with a click of the door behind her.

She quickly shuffled herself out of the borrowed night clothes, not looking in the direction where the mirror, now shattered, hung over the small sink and opened the package. "Hmmm," Remy hummed, running her small, rough hands over the material of the uniform. It was so expensive looking with the clean, durable fabric and the pure silver decorations. It was defiantly the finest thing she would ever own, even it made her the property of the people she now worked for the moment she put it on. She immediately shook those thoughts away, they made her uncomfortable and she did not like them. She began pulling on the different pieces to her new uniform.

It was similar to Lenalee's and Kanda's in the basic design, but had a style fit for Remy all on its on. Instead of a short-ruffled skirt like Lenalee's, there was a pair of black shorts that fell loosely around mid-thigh, at about fingertip length, that she tucked a white, sleeveless shirt into. She slid the black coat that was looser and longer than Lenalee's but also shorter than Kanda's that fell to just before her shorts ended. Instead of falling to her wrists to cling tightly, the jacket fell to just the middle of her forearms in wide, loose sleeves. The shorts and coat left it, so she could use her innocence easily without having to worry about clothes getting in the way, something Remy was thankful for, as well as the simple black, fighting flats she had been given to wear instead of boots. Remy hadn't worn shoes before coming to the Order so it was still strange to be walking around with something on her feet all the time and she hated the heavy boots she had been given by the finders who had found her.

"Wow, Remy! You look so different!" Lenalee greeted her with a smile once she exited the bathroom, but Remy felt there was something off about it and chose to ignore the compliment. She felt no different, so how could she look different? "Johnny outdid himself again, he'll be pleased! Let's go tell him before we head down to breakfast."

"That is fine, I am hungry" Remy agreed, following the taller girl out of her room and into the lower levels of the base towards the science department where a number of odd people could be found working at any hour. Remy had stumbled upon them on more than one occasion, however Reever and Johnny had been very nice to her since she had arrived.

"Brother! Johnny!" Lenalee called as she led Remy into the large room, several of the scientist looking up from their work to smile at the two girls.

"Yo! Lenalee, Remy, good morning." Instead of the usual loud racket that followed Lenalee's entrance into the science department, courtesy of her older brother, both girls were greeted with the soft, deep voice of Reever, the chief of the science division for the Black Order's European branch. Reever was a rather tall man with sandy, blond hair and dark eyes that when not focused on his work, which he took very seriously, were gentle and laughing. "Komui hasn't woken up yet, did you need him for something? Johnny, get over here!"

"Coming!" The curly haired, bespectacled boy called from somewhere within the large room, followed by a crash.

"No, don't wake him. It can wait," Lenalee answered, smile never leaving her face, "I'll wake him when I bring everyone their coffee back. I was just bringing Remy by to show Johnny that her uniform fits perfectly."

"It does?" The short boy appeared with a grin in front of the two girls and Reever, his eyes forever hidden by the large glasses on his face and his wild hair, that reminded Remy vaguely of a rather large, fluffy dog she had seen wondering around ages ago, pulled back from his pale face. "That's great! I can get working on making you a couple of spare ones then Remy, I don't won't you wearing the same one day in and day out! They should be ready by tomorrow!"

"I do not mind having just one set, I am used to not having any other clothes" Remy answered the friendly, older boy. A slightly awkward silence fell on the small group, the two scientists and Lenalee not quite sure how to respond to the girl's words. Thankfully they were saved from that struggle by the loud and cheerful cry of-

"Lenalee! Johnny! Old panda, I found them!" A boy of about average build, if not slightly shorter than what was considered average, with bright red hair and only one green eye visible as the other one was under a patch, entered the science department with a bang, the doors bouncing off the wall. He wore an exorcist uniform like everyone else, only he had a regular waist length jacket and pants. He was followed closely by an older man that was, unbelievably, shorter than Remy with a rather unique appearance. He had pointed ears, a strange long, gray ponytail that was the only hair on his head, with his eyes being surrounded by heavy black makeup. He also wore a regular exorcist uniform. The only thing different about his cloths is that he wore his sleeves extra-long as they hid his hands.

"Lavi, did you and Bookman just get back?" Lenalee asked the red-haired teenager as he walked over to group, his one eye looking at Remy with curiosity. The man with him was looking at her as well, though she couldn't tell what his expression was or meant.

"No, we got back in the middle of the night. It was a bust!" He cheerfully answered, "No innocence there, not even any akuma."

"Remy Alick," Remy was still looking at the smaller, older man who had stared at her since he had entered the room, "You can call me Bookman. This is my apprentice Lavi," He gestured a strangely pointed hand at the red-haired boy before holding out the same hand for her to shake.

Remy stared at it for a few moments before deciding to take it into her own. Why was everyone so interested in shaking her hand? "You know my name" She stated rather than asked.

"Yes, Komui told us of the Flower of Growth when we arrived last night" Bookman answered, his gaze never wavering in the wide, blank stare of the blonde girl.

"Yep! Are you really 20?" Lavi butted in, his one eye bright as he talked to the new girl, his curiosity sparked.

"Yes." Remy was getting tired of that question, "Why does everyone insist on asking that?"

"It's just because you look so young Remy," Reever supplied, "And because you're so short."

"Johnny is short, but no one has asked him just to check his age, nor have I seen anyone ask Bookman his age, and he is even shorter than I am" Remy spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly, the only sign that she was growing annoyed with the whole situation. "As I have said: I am 20 and I am Remy Alick. That should be enough."

"Hmm, should it?" Lavi asked quietly, he was still staring at the girl with slight wonder, as if she was something new he could study and learn about.

"Well," Lenalee broke in, hoping to calm everything back down, a smile still on her face though it appeared a little strained, "Remy and I were just heading down to breakfast, would anyone like to join us?"

"Sorry Lenalee, me and Johnny have work to do" Reever answered for the bespectacled man who had turned a little red at Remy's words, a smile on his flustered face.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet either" Lavi agreed to go, grinning down at the Chinese girl and Remy, "What about you Old Panda?"

"No, you go ahead. I have some business to discuss with Komui" Bookman answered, his dark eyes watching the three as they left the department, his gaze never wavering from Remy.

Remy for her part decided to ignore the look she could feel on her back almost like it was burning her. Bookman was a strange man. And he looked like a panda.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Partners & Missions Part 1

**A Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating** : Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own D. Gray-Man.

 **Author's Note** : Sorry, this chapter is kind of late, but school started back up so I have to put more effort in there. These next few chapters will be linked directly one after the other, as I felt it would fit better to split them up. Hopefully you'll learn a little but more about Remy and her connections through this! I cannot wait until we get into the main story line!

Oh, and pretty soon you'll see what Remy's innocence does! At least some of it anyway…

Please review and enjoy~!

 **Word Count:** 1,242

 **Edited: December 11, 2018**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Of Partners and Missions Part 1**

Remy stared down at the pieces of paper in her hands, seeing the black ink scribbled across the white but not comprehending what was written before her. Remy could not read. After all, how does a kid, let alone an _orphan_ , learn to read if they never went to school in the first place? So, the words that were detailing her first mission, _their_ mission, were lost on her. However, she was unsure whether she wanted to admit this fact, given _who_ her mission partner was. Not for the first time in a relatively short amount of time, she was silently wishing that the nice girl who had attached herself to her, Lenalee Lee, had been assigned as her partner. Remy knew the girl wouldn't have minded helping her out and telling her what was on the paper. Lenalee had been very kind to the newest exorcist.

Kanda however, has not been as kind, and he was currently glaring at her from his seat opposite her in their train compartment.

"Yes?" Remy asked, turning her large eyes questionably to Kanda, "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Tch."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Remy continued blankly, her face remaining blank except for the slight wonder shining in her eyes as she found the irritated expression growing on the Asian man's face to be entertaining, "Is that some way of expressing your irritation at me? I do not understand why you would use such a sound for that. Or why you are angry with me."

"Tch, baka Yōsei" Kanda grunted, his glare never faltering. "Do you understand the mission? Don't go getting in my way."

"I have already told you I am not a sprite or fairy. And no, I do not understand the mission" Remy bluntly answered him, deciding just to go for it "I do not know what the mission is."

"It's right in front of you! Read the damn report!"

"But I cannot."

"Read it!"

"I cannot."

"Yōsei, read the damn report!"

"It is impossible."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I do not know how to read."

Kanda's glare faltered slightly at Remy's words, the blond girl staring at him with the same blankness that the girl was becoming known for. It seemed she knew no other emotion other than curiosity, which endeared her to some and made others worry about her.

"You can't read?" Kanda asked, wanting to make sure he heard the older, _yeah right_ , girl correctly.

"That is correct, I do not know how" Remy confirmed, face never changing "I had no one to teach me. So, I cannot read about the mission."

There were a few moments of silence before Kanda spoke, or rather grunted, again, "Tch."

"I still do not understand what that is supposed to-"

"We are to go to a small town of Dunmore in Ireland to investigate rumors of a possible innocence fragment," Kanda interrupted Remy, annoyance clear on his face and in his tone.

"We can get to Ireland by train?" Remy asked.

"No Miss Remy," The door to their compartment had slid open during Kanda's brief explanation of their mission, and the finder that was accompanying them stood in its opening. Emem (Eh-mem) was a large man with skin that shown like melted dark chocolate, something Remy had pointed out that had caused the finder to laugh loudly, with wide shoulders and a large smile on his broad lips and high, chiseled cheekbones. He wore the traditional finders yellow jacket but currently had the hood down that revealed his handsome face and closely braided hair that fell past his shoulders. "We cannot get to Ireland by train alone, we will board a boat to cross the channel and then get onto another train once we are there."

"Train, boat and then train again. How far away is Dunmore, Emem?" Remy asked, moving over and patting the seat beside her so her new friend, for he had been very kind to her since they had left headquarters some hours ago, could sit beside her. She ignored Kanda's glare at her move, she found it strange that the cheerful and respectable Emem, a kind light shown in his brown eyes that she instinctively recognized, who had been nothing but kind to her had seemed to almost ignore her mission partner entirely. He was polite, but it was clear that he did not like the Asian exorcist and that Kanda did not like him as well. She could not fault him, Kanda was an unpleasant person, but it did make her curious.

"It is not very far Miss Remy," Emem spoke in perfect English but had a curious accent that along with his name and appearance, made it clear that he was from a different part of the world. Remy wondered if where he came from was as striking as he was? Would she get to see it one day? "We will reach Dunmore by early morning at the latest depending on train times and if the weather on the channel permits it. There is a storm brewing."

"A storm?" Remy repeated, "I do not like storms."

"Tch, who does?" Kanda muttered, now glaring out the window as he tried to ignore the two sitting across from him. "Did you find out the time of arrival, finder?" Kanda questioned Emem, not even bothering to use his name.

Emem's dark eyes narrowed at the exorcist but he kept the rest of his face fixed with a polite smile, "Yes sir, we will arrive at the port within an hour, where the Order has already arranged for our pass on a ferry."

"I have never been on a large boat before, what are they like?" Remy asked, choosing to ignore the tension in favor of her curiosity.

"Well, usually being on a ship is very nice with gentle waters," Emem started, his expression easing back into a gentle smile once he focused on the younger girl again instead of the dark exorcist, "But with the storm, the water can be rough and make passengers seasick. Do not worry Miss Remy, I have brought some medicine in-case you fall ill."

"I will not," Remy assured him, a strange smile coming to her face "I have never been sick as far as I remember."

"I am curious Miss Remy, forgive me if I am intruding, but how far back do you remember?" Emem asked, "And how did you lose your memory?"

Neither Emem, who was watching his short, new friend with curiosity, nor Kanda, who had kept an eye on them from his peripheral vision and was interested in the answers she would give, could miss the way the blond simply froze at the questions raised. Her face lost whatever little emotion is was showing and it almost seemed like she had quit breathing as well. All color had left her face and her eyes seemed to darken.

"Miss Remy," Emem started, frowning at what his questions had caused and worried at the same time, "I am sorry for my-"

"I do not remember anything before I was ten years old" Remy spoke, voice as flat and emotionless as the rest of her. "The train is slowing, we are almost there." Remy stood up and exited the cart without a glance back, her bag clutched tightly in her hand.

Neither Kanda nor Emem forgot that she didn't answer Emem's second question: _How_ she had lost her memory.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Partners & Missions Part 2

**Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating** : Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own D. Gray-Man.

 **Author's Note** : This chapter is beyond late (It's been over a year!) I am so sorry to those who liked this story and were waiting for quicker updates, and that's assuming people are even still waiting. I am a full-time student and was a full-time worker as well as being accepted into the honors program at the university I just started at this year…it's been a little crazy trying to adjust that I haven't written anything but course work. Now to top it off I lost my job, however I just found another one (lucky). I've been wanting to write, and I figured now was as good as time as any. I start classes back up at the end of January, and with taking 19 hours as well as beginning to work on research for my undergraduate thesis, I might not have much free time to start writing for a while again.

Anyway, enough of my rabbling, please enjoy this! By the way, I've edited the first three chapters because they needed it. And hopefully I'll have chapter five (part 3) out in a few days! (Next chapter we get to finally see Remy's innocence in action :D)

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **Word Count: 1,037**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Of Partners and Missions Part 2**

"I hate the rain" Remy sighed, face hidden underneath the hood of her exorcist jacket.

"Keep up" Kanda grunted from beneath his as he marched through the deserted cobblestone streets, as it was a surprisingly small town and the middle of the night.

"Miss Remy, Mister Kanda" Emem's deep voice spoke above the pouring rain a few yards ahead of them, appearing almost like a beacon off light with his yellow finder's jacket, in the opening of a narrow alleyway, "The inn is this way, if you will." He didn't wait for a reply as he turned back inward towards the alley. Kanda began following him silently into the darkness, however Remy froze in the opening of the path, her fingers twitching almost unseen in a nervous tick, if it wasn't for Kanda's sharp eyes as he turned to face the girl when he didn't hear her following.

"What?" He demanded with a characteristic scowl on his face. He was annoyed by the finder, Remy, the mission, and the rain, and he just wanted to get to the inn without any further delays.

"I do not like the dark" Remy stated, her tone almost robotic as she sealed her emotions further inside herself than they already were, "I do not like it at all."

"I don't care! Let's go, or you'll be left in this rain to drown!" Kanda demanded, glare sharpening at the girl. How could a girl claiming to be older than him be afraid of the dark? She was supposed to be an exorcist! She might be a stupid girl and completely inept and someone who was slowing him down, and he was just going to watch as she died because of her stupidity, but she could at least act like the adult she claimed to be!

"I do not like the dark" Remy just repeated, as if she hadn't heard him or seen his mood plummeting even further.

"Yōsei!"

"And I am not a fairy."

"Miss Remy," Emem walked back down the alley, he had paused when he heard the two exorcists stop following and beginning to argue, "The inn is just on the other side of this alley. It is not far. And here," He withdrew something from the large pack on his back and handed it to the girl "This is yours. I meant to give it to you on the boat earlier. It will give you a light, so do not be afraid."

Remy blinked as a strange...bat...like creature blinked to life in front of her. Its body was black, looking almost like a large black and gray eyeball with wings on either side that flapped rather quickly to stay up in the air. The "eye" was emitting a light like a flashlight. "What is it?"

"A golem, made by Johnny and the science lab. We use these to communicate with the order on secure lines," Emem answered, smiling at the small girl who hadn't taken her eyes from the small, mechanical machine flying excitedly around her head as if it were actually alive. "Though this one was commissioned especially for you by Komui." This caused Remy to look away from the golem and up at Emem in curiosity, "Apparently, he knew that you do not like the dark."

"Tch."

"Yes, I do not like the dark" Remy agreed, a small smile coming to her face despite her words as she looked back at the golem with interest, "I do not like it at all."

"I will sleep on the floor" Remy stated to Emem as Kanda was already throwing his bag on one of the two beds in the room, the inn was unexpectedly completely booked given the currently weather outside and only had one room available despite the fact the order had apparently called ahead to book two.

"No Miss Remy, I insist," Emem replied, "I will remain outside in the hallway as a lookout incase anything should happen in the night. Please, get some rest."

"But I will not-" Remy started, ignoring her fellow exorcist who was scowling at the pair.

"It is the way of things Miss Remy, do not worry. Finders are meant to serve and provide back up for exorcists, so it is not proper for me to take the bed from you. Please get some rest" Emem smiled gently at the young girl, "I shall awake both you and Master Kanda when the sun begins to rise. Goodnight." And before Remy could attempt to protest further, Emem was closing the door behind him as he left. She just remained standing in the middle of the room, staring at the spot the finder had been.

"Tch" Kanda grunted causing the girl to look at him as he continued to glare at her, "The damn finder was right. They aren't worth anything. Take the bed and go to sleep Yōsei."

"But I cannot sleep on the bed" Remy stated simply as if stating the sky was blue. Kanda growled, _why was this girl so difficult?_

"Why?" He threw out, hands clenching on Mugen as he had been the process to begin sharpening his sword before he laid down to sleep as was his routine when he could do so.

"It is too soft. I would prefer to sleep on the floor" Remy answered, once more stating her opinion as if it was something obvious that everyone should already know. Kanda just stared at the girl for a long moment, the expression on his face turning blank in an expression Remy couldn't understand. He continued watching as the girl moved to the corner of the room and curled up into a ball. Her blue eyes were watching him in return before he turned abruptly, choosing to ignore the girl. He didn't know how to respond to her comment about the bed and he didn't allow himself to wonder how the girl had been sleeping in her room at headquarters for the last month.

He just wanted this mission to end as quickly as possible, so he could be rid of her presence and the damn finder. He'd murder Komui if he placed them on a mission together again, to hell with Lenalee's tears.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Partners & Missions Part 3

**Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating:** Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own D. Gray-Man.

 **Author's Note:** Here is chapter 5! I've really been thinking about this story a lot lately and I know where I want this to go (as far as everything we know from the Manga thus far) I just need to find time and write it all down. There just never seems to be enough time to write. Oh well, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you like. This "arc" should only take one more chapter hopefully then we'll have a few more chapters before we start getting to the cannon stuff. Enjoy~!

 _Italics are thoughts_.

 **Word Count:** 2,441

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Of Partners and Missions: Part 4**

"Lake monster?" A loud, jovial voice echoed on the busy market street from a short but rather rotund man with a large red beard, bald head and an apron covered in flour and sugar, "Misters, you've been paying far too much attention to children's stories. Three pieces of Yellowman Miss?"

"Yes please" Remy answered, having immediately spotted the display of the strange sweet and ordered some, despite the ire of her partner who was glaring at her and Emem from behind them. The Finder was the one who had stopped the small group to ask the townspeople about the rumors that had lead them to the reason they were in Dunmore. "That'll be 15 pounds."

"I've got it Miss Remy" Emem handed the man the money while the man handed Remy the small paper bag containing her sweets. "Are you sure? There have been strange stories claiming that a glowing light has been seen flying around the lake at night. And there have been rumors of people disappearing as well."

The man just laughed, huge stomach rolling, "Like I've said kids, you should stop listening to children stories. There is a tale about how the lake is haunted by a witch who cursed her family by turning them into swans, but that's just a story to tell children when they are misbehaving. And as for the disappearances," He leaned against his cart and laid heavy eyes on the three before him, "Several people have up and left town, sure, but I wouldn't call them missing. People come and go all the time this time of year."

"Now don't you go lying to them Riley!" A high, hoarse voice croaked suddenly that caused the sweet-maker to jump as a tall, thin older woman with long, wavy gray hair barged over from her table, "People come and go in Dunmore, sure! But they don't leave the clothes they were wearing behind and walk away stark naked as the day they were born, do they?"

"Oh, don't start you old crony-" The man argued, cheeks beginning to flush the same color as his beard.

"You said their clothes were left behind?" Emem interrupted them, not wanting the conversation to get distracted from his groups purpose. The two civilians might not be able to feel the murderous intent from the male exorcist behind him, but he could.

"Yes!" The woman stated firmly, "Everyone in this town just thinks it was done as an accident, that maybe the people leaving dropped some luggage on the way out. But Mary O'Brian would never leave Dunmore and she certainly wouldn't leave behind the ring her husband gave her lying about in the streets!"

"Have there been any others?" Emem continued.

"Of course, there has! Nothing goes on in Dunmore that I don't know about. There was Geoffroy O'Connell and Liza Flynn just two nights ago. They just vanished and left nothing behind except their clothes. And while some like to think the two young kids just ran away to elope, Liza wouldn't do that to her poor father just after the death of her mother. Then there was Cha-"

"Do you know anything about the lights appearing?"

The older woman huffed, narrowing her beady eyes at Emem when he interrupted her in the middle of her tales, crossing her bangle covered arms, "I know about the legends surrounding the lake, if that's what you mean boy. But those tales, however much it pains me to admit that this overgrown slob is right," The sweet maker gestured rudely to the older woman in retaliation, "are just stories told children to make sure they come back before it gets dark."

"Can you please tell them to me anyway?" Emem asked. Remy had decided to start eating the Yellowman, her stomach growling loudly despite having just eaten a rather large breakfast barely at hour before at the inn. Her eyes widened in delight as she bit into the first piece of the honeycomb and she paid no further attention to Emem or the people in front of her. Kanda was still glaring from behind the girl and Finder, one hand gripping Mugen tightly.

"Fine. But don't interrupt me again Boy," The woman began, "Legend says that the King and ruler of the sea was married to a beautiful woman who gave him 4 healthy and strong children. However, his much beloved wife perished while giving birth to their final two children, a set of twins. The king, to ease his broken heart and grief decided to marry his late wife's sister, Aoife, in hopes that she would mend his heart and help take care of his children. However, because of his love for his first wife and his children was greater than his love for her, Aoife grew jealous of all the time he spent with them instead of her and felt isolated because of that love. In her fit of jealously, she decided to get rid of the King's children however, she knew that she could not kill them for they would come back and haunt her if she did. Instead, she took them to a lake near their castle and turned them into swans to live under a curse that would last for hundreds of years. After, Aoife returned to the castle and told her husband and King what had happened to his children, telling him that they had drowned in the lake. In his grief, the King went to the lake to see where his children had died and the swans, his children, were still there. Aoife's magic was not as strong as she had believed, and they still maintained the ability to talk. The told their father what she had done to them. The King banished Aoife and spent the rest of his life at the lake with his children, for the curse could not be undone until the tolling of a bell was heard to signal the arrival of a new god."

The small group had gained a larger audience as the woman told the tale of the lake, children out shopping with their parents and playing with their friends had stopped to listen with wide eyes at the familiar and favorite tale their parents often spun for them at bedtime. "The Children of Lir!" A young girl with curly blond hair and a smile that was missing a few teeth exclaimed.

"Yes child," The older woman smiled, softening the hard edges and lines on her face momentarily before she set her beady eyes back on Emem and his companions. "Does that answer your question Finder?"

Emem and Kanda's eyes widen, they had not told her who Emem was. Remy watched the old woman with unblinking eyes, eating the last of her treat. "Don't act so shocked, I've been around for a long time. I recognize a member of the Church when I see them. Who was it that you think sent for you? It certainly wasn't this idiot." Again, the bearded man made a rude gesture that caused the slowly dwindling crowd of kids, seeing that story time was over, to giggle and nearby parents to scowl. "I am Aileen O'Brian. Come, we can talk while I show you the path towards the lake."

"How old are you?" Remy asked, curious about the stern looking woman. "And if you knew who we were, why did you not say so in the beginning?"

"Don't ever ask a woman her age child," The woman replied, eyeing the short girl in the exorcist's uniform. One strong wind looked like it could send the girl flying. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't feel like it, simple as that. I was in the middle of a sale when you three started talking to Riley anyway, and I need my money."

"Thank you for telling us that story" Emem spoke, walking beside the older woman "The children called the tale the Children of Lir?"

"Yes, it is a story that's been told in these parts for hundreds of years now. And ever since that light showed up and the disappearances started, people have begun to associate that tale to our lake, despite that fact that is originated in another part of our country." She said leading them down a street, Remy and Kanda following just behind the woman and the finder. Remy was looking around at the village in the light of day and without the rain, it was bigger than she anticipated, while also keeping an ear of what Emem and Aileen were talking about. Kanda was eyeing the village as they walked as well, but for a completely different reason. "I started keeping an ear out when news of the light first reached my ears. However, when the disappearances started I contacted the Order because I knew that both were connected somehow. I know what happens when the Akuma leave a body behind."

"Che. How can you know that it's akuma?" Kanda spoke for the first time, eyes locking onto the older woman who looked at him over her shoulder, her beady eyes narrowing even further.

"Because, Boy, Liza Flynn's mother died just a week before her disappearance. The same thing happened to two others of those that vanished; A widowed father and his two children are gone as well as a little boy who lost his sister. The Earl has been busy in this town it seems."

"And Mary O'Brian?" Remy asked, her eyes also locked on Aileen, not having forgotten the woman she had mentioned earlier and connected the two to have the same name, "What happened to her?"

"Mary was my sister-in-law" Aileen and the group stopped at the end of a row of houses, a dirt road led off into a forest in the distance, where the lake resided. "My brother died a month ago. I was too busy trying to help his grieving children and grandchildren…Mary knew the dangers of grief, my family has helped the Church for generations…" Aileen shook her head, a frown on her face as she dropped that topic.

"I am sorry" Remy replied.

"Anyway," Aileen continued, "I sent word to the Order once everything started escalating. I don't know if it is innocence or whatnot, I just know that when the rumors of the light appeared is when everything started. The lake is about a mile into the forest, just follow this path."

"Thank you, Miss O'Brian," Emem thanked the older lady, "The Order will take it from here."

"You damn well better!" The woman grouched, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the group as they began to walk down the path, leaving her behind. Kanda led the way as he wanted to hurry and get this over with. "I'm getting too old for this! I came to back to this town to retire, not find more work! So take care of those damn Akuma!"

"Deal with us you say?" A high pitched, mechanical voice echoed from behind the group who quickly spun back around to see five round figures, level one akuma with dozens of barrels protruding from their round bodies with faces stuck in a mask of perpetual agony, were floating in the air behind a captured Aileen O'Brian whose neck was grasped in the clutches of a level two akuma. The level two was vastly different from its un-evolved brethren, it had shed its round metal form and taken the appearance similar to that of an ape, albeit with four arms in instead of two. It had a rather large, oval shaped head with small square eyes with a large, pointed grin that stretched over more than half its face. Huge, round ears protruded from atop its head where a long spiked, metal chain that was like human hair fell. The level two had four, long arms with its elbows had huge spikes that were matched by sharp, bladed hands and feet. The Akuma's legs were also disjointed, like that of a dog's hind legs where the caps of the backwards legs also contained large spikes.

"Miss Aileen!" Emem called, Kanda was already moving with Mugen in hand.

"How can two puny little excorsists deal with us?" The level two giggled sickly, hand tightening on Aileen's neck as the woman's face began to turn purple and she released gargling sounds, salvia dripping down her distorted mouth the same time tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled for breath, old wrinkled hands tore uselessly at the akuma's hold. "I've evolved! No one can defeat me!"

"Grow" Remy's voice spoke calmly above the high-pitched level two as she came to stand in front of Emem to protect the finder, who was in the path of the level one's, in case the akuma decided to suddenly start firing, "Anneaux de Fleurs!" Emem watched the rough, green bands on Remy's wrists and ankles glow brightly after her words before the light began expanding, crawling up her arms and legs for a few moments. Once the bright light had died down to a faint, pulsing glow that seemed to echo in time with her very breath, Emem's eyes widened in surprise at the girl's innocence. Gone were the bands wrapped around her limbs, instead dark green markings, like that of the vines, was etched into her skin. The markings stopped at her elbows and upper thighs, however her hands and feet contained more than just the vines etched into her skin. The innocence contained within her body had completely enveloped her feet and hands, turning them the same color as the innocence, almost like she was wearing green socks and gloves. However, the innocence had elongated Remy's nails into sharp, deadly points.

"Rapide Fleurir!" Remy blinked out of existence and appeared in front of the level two in the blink of an eye, the innocence of her legs glowing brighter than before. She slashed at the hand holding Aileen before the Akuma could dodge. The Akuma's hand sliced clean off and Remy managed to catch Aileen before the woman could hit the ground, once more blinking out of sight before appearing with the older woman back in front of Emem.

"You bitch!" The monkey-like Akuma screamed in rage as explosions began to erupt from everywhere. Kanda had sliced through the five level one Akuma easily, causing them to begin to blow up, but those weren't the only explosions taking place. Screams soon followed as more level ones began to rise above the town's buildings from all over, the town's people beginning to scream in fear as chaos took root. "Kill them! Kill them! I'll gut you exorcists!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

Anneaux de Fleurs - Flower's Rings, Ring of Flowers

Rapide fleurir - Swift Flouish

Once more, translations are taken from google Translate so if anyone actually speaks French and wants to help me if their wrong, please do! I'm trying to make this story as authentic in some details as possible~!

 **Side Note:**

The Children of Lir: This was a story I found when looking up folklore from Ireland and I decided to include it instead of making it up on my own. Some things are probably wrong or at least embellished and it is missing some stuff that I feel the need to include, but apparently, it's still a story told today.

Yellowman: Produced in Northern Ireland, yellowman is a unique type of hard honeycomb famously sold at County Antrim's Ould Lammas Fair.

Bonus: I wonder if anyone can guess where I got the inspiration for the appearance of Remy's innocence? Hehe~

Please review?


	6. Chapter 6: Of Partners & Missions Part 4

**Memory of Flowers:** "Do not fear that which you do not know or understand, everything will be made clear through you, as you are the light to burn all which resides in the dark labyrinth. Be brave Remy Alick, for you are the flower of growth in a time of great culmination."

 **Rating:** Rated M for adult content, adult language, violence, blood, and overall D. Gray-ness.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own D. Gray-Man.

 **Author's Note:** Here's chapter six! The final part Of Missions and Partners too. I've really been inspired to write this story lately. I'm gonna try to keep up and write when school starts back up at the end of the month…but I work (and will probably be getting a graveyard job) and will be taking 19 hours this semester, so I don't know how often I'm gonna be able to. Hopefully, it won't be as long as my last break was. I'm gonna try and post one or two chapters a month at least. But anyway, please enjoy chapter six and let me know what you think. While I don't hold chapters hostage for reviews, I still love getting them. I particularly want to hear what you think of Remy's innocence so far :D

 _Italics are thoughts_.

 **Word Count:** 1,245

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Of Missions and Partners Part 4**

Remy watched as the level two screamed, the pressure from the demon's bloodlust causing the hair on her arms to rise – her face remained impassive. "Dammit," Kanda cursed as he landed beside her after having destroyed the initial level one akuma that had appeared before them, more were rising above the town however as well as the screams from the confused and terrified civilians. "Finder!" Kanda barked at Emem who was currently seeing to Aileen, the small exorcist having handed the woman off to him as quickly as she could. The older woman was watching the akuma in the distance with fear-stricken eyes, tears still falling as she continued to struggle for breath from where the level two had strangled her. "Take the old woman and make a barrier. I'll handle the damn level 2 bastard."

"I will deal with the round ones" Remy offered, her innocence continuing to pulse with her words. She focused her breathing, the move she had done to save Aileen had taken a lot of her energy and she could already feel her hunger returning and energy quickly leaving. She would need to hurry before she collapsed from low sugar.

"Do whatever you want, don't expect me to save you" Kanda said, gripping Mugen, his innocence, tightly, "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" He swung his sword and seven of the weirdest things Remy had ever seen appeared, charging towards the level two. The ghostly things that Kanda's innocence created looked like small, demonic bugs with multiple, glowing red eyes, large horns and sharp teeth; They actually looked like possessed worms.

"Exorcists!" The akuma screamed, swinging its head and causing the chain attached to its head to rotate wildly, knocking back most of Kanda's attack, however two of the insects managed to get through and damaged another one of the monster's arms. It began crumbling to pieces and would have spread to the rest of the machines body had the akuma not cut off its arm before it could. "I'm gonna kill you! Slice! Slice! Slice!"

Remy dodged, focusing energy into the innocence on her legs to move out of the way quickly, landing on top of one of the buildings. Kanda stayed, simply raising his sword and blocking the strike the akuma had aimed at them. The hate in his eyes was burning. Remy sighed, ignoring her body's natural survival instinct to run. She couldn't tell who had the bigger bloodlust, the level two or her partner. "So hungry," Remy muttered, turning away from the fight Kanda was engaged in to look behind her and back over the town. There was at least a dozen level one akuma firing into the town's market where Remy and her group had traveled from. Remy started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to them, the green vines on her legs glowing brightly.

"Grève D'épine" Remy said, her hands gained a faint glow as she poured power into them and when the light died down a few moments later, the nails on her hands had grown longer, extending several inches past her fingers and were as sharp as a blade. She jumped high into the air, continuing to focus energy into her legs, and slashed at a level one that has hovering over a family of three. Her innocence cut through the metal of the machine easily and it exploded, crashing to the ground where it began to disintegrate. She jumped after the next akuma, not sticking around to see if the family she had saved was alright, there were too many of the monsters to worry about one small group.

It took longer than Remy would have liked for to strike down all the akuma terrorizing the town, she had never faced so many of the things at once and she could already feel the effects of her prolonged use of her innocence. When she had been on her own before the Black Order had found her, she only ever dealt with an occasional level one here and there. The monsters weren't too bright, and she usually stuck to herself, so they couldn't often find her. So, having to deal with over a dozen, plus having use Rapide Fleurir, earlier had taken its toll on her energy reserves. She was panting heavily, a slight sheen on her skin as she jumped back towards where she had left Kanda and Emem, once again ignoring the people she had saved and those she hadn't managed to get to in time. Remy's innocence protected her from the akuma's bullets, but she could not do anything for anyone even if she had wanted to, so she ignored them.

Kanda's fight was just ending as she landed beside Emem's barrier and fell to the ground heavily, panting as her innocence deactivated. Kanda had called forth his insects once more, the level two having lost all its arms at some point and the chains connected to it, so it could do nothing but try to run away but it was pointless; Kanda had won. Not without injury to himself however, as he was sporting a heavily bleeding gash on his leg as a small cut on his cheek. The akuma let out one final angry scream and dissolved into thin air.

"Are you alright Miss Remy?" Emem asked as he let his barrier fall, rushing over to see if he could offer any assistance to the girl.

"I am hungry" Remy said, her stomach following loudly with a growl "But I did not receive any injuries. Kanda appears to be hurt though."

"Tch. I'll be fine," Kanda said, sheathing his sword. "Get up!"

Remy just stared at her partner, her limbs shaking. "Mister Kanda, maybe we should-" Emem started, concern on his face but he was cut off by the male exorcist.

"Be quiet finder! Get up Yōsei, we have to get the innocence before more akuma show up!" Kanda barked at the girl, kicking at one of her feet sprawled out before her, once more glaring at her with an ugly sneer on his face.

"I am not a sprite" Remy simply answered before letting out a sigh and getting to her feet, trying to ignore the shaking in her legs and the ache in her stomach. "I will go, but if more show up I will not be able to do anything. I am hungry."

"Tch," Kanda scoffed, stomping past her with a slight limp do to the cut he had received, and headed down the path towards the forest.

"Emem, will you stay here and see to Aileen?" Remy asked, letting Kanda go without her for a moment, "I will go with Kanda to get the innocence, if there is any. We have never actually confirmed anything yet."

"Yes Miss Remy, I will also contact the order. They will want to know that we encountered a level two here," Emem answered, worried about the paleness of the young exorcist but knowing he could do nothing as she was doing her job as a solider of God; Her and Kanda had to go and get the innocence before it could be destroyed or die trying.

"Yōsei!"

Remy sighed once more before taking off at a slight jog to catch up with the taller man. She was ready for this mission to be complete and to be back at headquarters; she was already thinking of what she wanted Jeryy to cook for her. "I am not a sprite."

* * *

 **Translations:**

(From Google Translator; So, they're probably wrong or grammatically incorrect)

Grève D'épine – Thorn Strike

Other: This chapter could have gone on…but I didn't see the point and I liked where it ended. Thus, ends Kanda's and Remy's first mission together and Emem's gonna disappear for a while. Goodbye Emem D: I will miss him.


End file.
